Sans un mot
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Le trajet en bus, seul, c'est chiant. Mais Jack a appris à aimé ce moyen de transport depuis sa rencontre avec un punk. Hijack Punk/Nerd !


_**Coucou, je m'appelle la guimauve et je fais plein de hijack lorsque je n'écris pas des truc random !  
**_ _ **nom nom nom nom nom nom  
bon, j'avoue, a la base, c'était pas du tout sur ce couple, mais ça me manquait, il fallait un os pour débuter le mois, Sunwings désirait voir jack en intello et Harold en punk, le thème était approprié, du coup ça m'arrangeait. applaudissez moi /o\  
Je ne sais pas si je pourrais tenir mes promesses pour ce que j'avais dit concernant mes os, étant donné que j'ai eu deux gros sujet (hijack horror et l'histoire de mon personnage, 17 pages le second)qui on étés effacés...  
J'ai bugué quand j'ai vu ça.  
puis je suis allé tué des enfants.  
j'espère juste que ça me reviendra comme je l'avais imaginé.  
**_ ** _Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture bande de petit insectes cancéreuse.  
_**

* * *

Tout avait commencé dans un bus, un lundi soir.

Un petit homme aux yeux d'un bleu profond, possédant une paire de lunettes au manche noir, habillé d'un pull bleu, où reposait un badge à l'effigie d'un flocon au-dessus de sa poitrine, d'un jean et d'une magnifique paire de converse noire, était assis à côté de la fenêtre du côté gauche, la tête contre la vitre, son casque sur la tête, diffusait à fond de la musique, dont les personnes autour de lui pouvaient entendre « Rock and Roll" de Led Zeppelin, faisant envier plus d'un qui aurait aimé ne pas supporter la terrible musique de la radio.

Le bus s'arrêta, il soupira.  
Il restait encore vingt minutes avant d'arriver chez lui. Et encore s'il n'y avait pas d'embouteillage.

Il regarda les nouveaux arrivants monter dans le bus. Son attention se posa sur un jeune homme aux cheveux qui arrivait jusqu'à la nuque, de couleur châtain, mal coiffé, le jeune homme devait mesurer la même taille que lui, un bon mètre soixante-quinze et possédait de multiples piercings et tatouages, dont un représentant un dragon noir sur son épaule gauche.  
Il portait au bras droit deux bracelet de force, l'un à clou, le second à pique, un pantalon et des rangers aux couleurs noirs

Il étira un sourire amusé avant de se dire qu'il était classe, surtout avec ces tâches de rousseur et sa barbe de trois jours. Il s'amusa à l'observer, le détaillant, prenant le rouge aux joues lorsqu'il s'attardait sur ces clavicules, ô combien magnifiques. Il baissa le regard sur son torse, admirant les muscles qui se dessinaient à merveille au travers de son débardeur vert foncé, se délectant sur cette partie avant de regarder à nouveau sa tête qui le fit sursauter, colorant ces joues d'un rouge pourpre.  
Le jeune punk le regardait.  
Il avait remarqué qu'il l'observait.

« Merde !» Pensait-il. Mais au lieu de détourner son regard, il le fixait dans les yeux. Deux émeraudes incroyablement magnifiques et étincelantes étaient plongées dans ces azurs au travers de ces lunettes.  
Un sourire amusé se nichait sur leurs lèvres. Jack voulut se lever et s'asseoir à ces cotés, lui parler, mais il savait qu'il en était incapable. Il était que trop timide et se ferait sans doute jeter vu son apparence de premier de la classe.  
Et puis, cela se passait toujours de la sorte quand quelqu'un lui plaisait. Il se faisait rejeter pour son apparence. Une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, mais il avouait que le style du jeune homme lui plaisait beaucoup et qu'il aimerait bien lui ressembler.  
Une chose qui lui serait impossible à cause de ses parents.

Une dame se leva et appuya sur le bouton d'arrêt avant de se rasseoir. Le bus se mit à ralentir. Une idée germa dans sa tête et il saisit son sac de cour qui reposait sur le siège d'à coté, l'ouvrit et sortit un cahier et un stylo, et se mit à gribouiller en vitesse lorsque le bus s'arrêta. Il eut le temps de marquer un mot avant que le bus ne redémarre et montrât son dessin au jeune homme.

Il n'était pas spécialement doué, il se considérait plus comme un débutant, mais il s'en sortait assez bien.  
Il s'était dessiné avec une capuche, un sourire amusé, la main gauche dans la poche, l'autre levé, le saluant, avec une bulle au-dessus de la tête dont dedans était marqué "salut, je peux continuer à te regarder ?"  
L'homme en face haussa un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire, lui provoquant à nouveau un coup de soleil aux joues, bien qu'il se mît à rire de sa bêtise.  
Ça par contre, il ne se gênait pas. Tant que c'était drôle, il y allait à fond.  
Il nota qu'il avait un joli rire. Cela ne la fit qu'embellir son sourire.

Le châtain sortie aussi de son sac à dos de quoi dessiner et se hâta de lui répondre lorsque le bus s'arrêta a nouveau, faisant rire Jack.  
Ces yeux étaient grands ouvert sous la surprise. Il dessinait bien et vite. C'était fou ! Il était parfait.  
Enfin non, pas vraiment parfait, s'il l'était, il serait avec lui.

Il rit de son narcissisme et se tapa le front.

Ils continuèrent ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce que l'argenté soit obligé de partir, arriver à destination. Et qu'elle ne fut pas la tristesse lorsqu'ils durent se séparer, arrêtant leur jeu, se saluant de la main.  
Mais il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré bien que triste également, car il pensait qu'ils ne se reverraient jamais.  
Et à sa grande surprise, le lendemain soir, il était de nouveau là. Jack était heureux.  
Ils avaient repris leur jeu, dont cette fois, ce fut le punk qui avait lancé la partie en sortant de son sac non pas un brouillon, mais un dessin détaillé et magnifique. Il était sur le cul. Il était si doué !  
Le dessin du punk les représentaient, tous les deux assis dans le bus, chacun avec une feuille de dessin, le sourire aux lèvres, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.  
Jack était vraiment impressionné. Il avait appuyer exprès sur le bouton d'arrêt pour lui répondre en vitesse.  
Quand le bus s'arrêta, le conducteur n'avait pas fait attention qu'aucune personne n'était sortit, sans doute fatigué par sa journée.  
Être chauffeur de bus n'était pas de tout repos non plus.

Pendant deux semaines, les deux jeunes gens avaient continué de communiquer de la sorte, apprenant à se connaître, aucun des deux n'osant parler, de peur de rompre cette alchimie entre eux. Jack l'aimait de plus en plus, et avait l'impression que ce sentiment était partagé, remarquant certains détails dans ces dessins, dans son comportement, mais pas une fois, il lui avait demandé. Il avait peur. Peur de se tromper. De se faire rembarrer. De le voir disparaître.

Et vendredi arriva. Le bus avait été assez rapide, s'arrêtant peu de fois, à leur grand regret. Et quand fut le moment pour le jeune aux cheveux blanc de partir, il resta à sa place, étonnant Harold. "Pourquoi" se lisait dans les yeux du châtain, surpris. Il avait souri et ébouriffer ses cheveux avant de se mettre à écrire une phrase sur une feuille vierge "Je voulais juste rester un peu plus en ta compagnie, c'est agréable"

Il fixa ces pieds, riant, ultra gêné, rougissant, puis sursauta lorsqu'il le vit s'asseoir à coté de lui. Le punk était aussi rouge que l'intello. Il déglutit et voulu prendre la parole, mais deux hommes bourrés se mirent à gueuler dans le bus, l'empêchant de parler. Le tatoué saisit son cahier et se mit à écrire difficilement, pas dû au fait que le bus bougeait, mais plutôt dû au yeux curieux de l'argenté qui lisait, fixait, chaque lettres, chaque mots qu'il ajoutait sur la feuille. "J'habite assez loin de ton arrêt, et je m'en voudrais que tu rentres chez toi a pied, surtout aussi tard, alors cela te dirait de passer la nuit chez moi ?"  
Il déglutit, rougis encore plus et sourit notant sa réponse, prenant un tant soit peu de courage.  
"Tu as l'intention de m'attacher ?" Pu t-il lire, le faisant sourire, répondant directement par un "cela dépend si tu es sage." qui le fit rire au éclat et terminant par " Alors... Je ne serais pas sage."  
Tous deux riaient, avant de se regarder dans les yeux. Jack remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, remarquant la gêne de son "ami" et eu un sourire.  
Son cœur battait la chamade, il avait une crampe au ventre, et commençait à avoir du mal a respirer.

Il laissa échapper un soupir.

Il envoya chier sa timidité, sa peur, et pris son courage à deux mains et parcouru la distance entre eux, l'embrassant passionnément, s'accrochant a ces cheveux alors qu'il put sentir les mains d'Harold passez dans son dos, le serrant, répondant au baiser avec la même fougue, jouant sa langue sur ces lèvres et bientôt dans sa bouche à sa plus grande surprise qui fut transformé en joie, en un immense bonheur.  
Ils étaient au paradis.  
Ils n'avaient vu le temps passer, et avait arrêter leur embrassade lorsqu'ils durent sortirent du bus, reprenant très vite leur baiser qui devenait de plus en plus chaud, devant, puis dans la maison du punk.  
Sans un mot, ils s'étaient rencontrés, liés d'amitiés et aimer, et maintenant, leurs cœurs étaient liés.

End

* * *

 _ **Un don de review = Un sourire. Faites une bonne action.** **Soyez bon.  
** **Bonne journée/ soirée, je vous fais des bisous  
Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †**_


End file.
